


The President’s Son

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Diapers, Forced Regression, Mind Manipulation, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Pacifiers, Potions, Schlatt although a bastard is a really good Dadda to Tubbo, Stuffed Toys, Wetting, and again not age play but tagging system sucks, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It took a mind breaking potion to do it, but Schlatt was finally certain that no more conspiring with the enemy would be taking place. Pogtopia wasn’t a worry for him. Not when he had his hands full with his new bundle of joy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	The President’s Son

**Author's Note:**

> cw: the nickname dadda, forced regression, pants wetting, diaper usage, there’s two parts where schlatt gets angry and scary with people but they don’t last long
> 
> EDIT: removed the age regression/de-aging tag per the request of someone
> 
> to anyone who found this and wants to continue reading, hope you enjoy!

Schlatt had many responsibilities as President of Manberg. Most of it was boring paperwork or making sure his people were ready in the event of an ambush, but one job in particular, he actually quite liked. 

His day started the same every time - he’d wake up to the sound of his alarm clock and the faint noise of a fussy baby in the next room. The man sat up in his bed and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eye with his fist and taking a moment to let himself really wake up. He felt groggy, having not slept very well throughout the night. But he knew his job didn’t come with any off days - especially not his job as a caregiver to a special little boy. 

Even just the thought of seeing his sweet little boy’s cute face perked the President up. He decided he was awake enough and stood up from his bed, stretching a bit before pulling on a black robe and exiting his room.

He entered the next door down slowly and quietly, as if to not cause the crying infant any more stress from the creaky door. “Hi little one...” Schlatt spoke in a soft and gentle manner - one that he only reserved for his baby. “Are you awake, pumpkin?” He cooed as he went over to the white crib in the far end of the room and peeked in. 

There he saw his wonderful little boy... well, maybe not little physically. Inside of the crib laid a teenager with brunet hair, currently a mess of curls from bed head, soft chubby cheeks and baby blue eyes. He was wearing a light green onesie with snaps on the crotch and was quite obviously padded underneath his clothing. For one reason or another, the teen was clearly upset and having a crying fit in his crib, his blanket that was decorated with bees and flowers clutched tightly in his fist. 

“Awww, what’s the matter, little buddy?” Schlatt said as he reached into the crib and pulled the boy out, holding him on his hip like he would an actual child. “Shhhshh, there there baby. Dadda has you now.” He whispered in the boy’s ear and gave him a kiss on the head. This seemed to calm the child down as he rested his head on the man’s shoulder and sniffled quietly. Schlatt took this time of the boy being still to check if he needed his diaper changed. 

“Hmm, nope. All dry.” He said. “Did you have a bad dream, bumblebee?” He asked the boy, earning a whimper from him as he nodded slightly. Tubbo hardly talked anymore - he didn’t necessarily know how to in this mindset. He didn’t quite know how to walk either, he was reduced to a crawl in order to move around by himself. 

“Oh no, poor little baby!” Schlatt cooed as he rubbed the boy’s back in little circles, further soothing him. “Well, it was just a dream. It wasn’t real and Dadda’s got you.” He spoke reassuringly as he carried the boy over to his closet. “Now let’s find you an outfit for today...” He said as he looked through the countless amounts of onesies, footie pajamas and other baby clothes in Tubbo’s closet. They were all handmade by Eret and tailored to fit the boy perfectly (diaper included). 

“Ah-ha! Here’s one,” The man grabbed a hanger and pulled it off the rack. Hanging from it was a white and blue striped shirt with a stitched on cartoon bee in the chest. “And I know just the overalls to go with it!” He said, setting the boy down on the changing table and rummaging through the closet to find the overalls he was referring to. He finally pulled out a pair of green overalls and flung them on his shoulder. 

Schlatt exited the closet and returned back to his baby, who was sucking on his thumb and drooling around it. “Heyyy, what did Dadda say about thumb sucking, mister?” He tsk’d. “Where’s your binky?” He said as he looked around for the baby’s pacifier. He found the green and blue paci in the crib and stuck it in Tubbo’s mouth, the boy taking to it instantly as he began sucking on it instead. Schlatt hummed contently as he took the boy’s night clothes off and stripped him down to his diaper. 

As he got the boy dressed in his new outfit, he thought back to how he got the boy into this mindset to begin with. 

[FLASHBACK] 

Schlatt knew all about Tubbo visiting Pogtopia. He needed to put an end to it immediately before things went off the rails. Luckily he knew of a way to make sure Tubbo never spoke again - and would never leave the President’s side ever again as well. 

He had called the teenager into his office and soon the boy arrived, wearing his usual suit. “Hello, Mr. President,” he greeted as he entered the office and closed the door behind him.

“Good afternoon Tubbo,” Schlatt said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. “Have a seat. I made you a cup of tea as well.” He said. 

Tubbo perked up a bit, seeing the tea cup on the desk in front of the chair. “Oh wow, thank you sir. I was feeling a bit thirsty on the way here.” He commented as he sat down in the chair and grabbed the tea, taking a sip from it - it tasted... not like any tea he’d had before. But maybe this was just a special blend. 

“Do you know why I called you here, Tubbo?” Schlatt asked, standing at his desk. 

Tubbo thought for a moment as he sipped at his tea once more. “Mm. You said it was something important but you never said what it was exactly, sir.” He replied. 

“You’re my right hand man, you know that?” The man said, turning on his heel to face the brunet teen. “And I know you wouldn’t do anything to betray me or Manberg, is that correct?” He asked. 

Tubbo shook his head, setting his tea cup down. “No sir, absolutely not!” His face was getting a bit hot and red, as it always did when he was lying. Schlatt took note of this. 

“Is there... anything you need to tell me, Tubbo?” He asked, trying to prod a confession out once more. “You can tell me anything, kid, I promise. I mean, this is the safety of Manberg we’re talking about here. And heresy is a pretty serious crime that I wouldn’t want to be caught lying about.” 

“I...” Tubbo paused, his eyes darting away from Schlatt. “I... I don’t..” 

Schlatt suddenly grew furious as he slammed his hands onto the desk, bending down and grabbing Tubbo’s tie tightly, pulling it so that they were face to face. “Listen here you little shit...” He growled. “I know all about your little trips to Pogtopia. Conspiring with the enemy, are we?” He pulled tighter, getting right in the boy’s pale face. “Tell me, what are they bribing you with? What are they giving you that I haven’t given you?” 

Tubbo trembled in fear as he felt his heart beat rapidly. “N-no, Schlatt, y-you don’t understand! Th-they didn’t give me anything, I swear! I was - I was just trying to throw them off-“ He was cut off by Schlatt shoving him back down into his chair. 

“Well, whatever you were visiting them for, you can kiss that luxury goodbye.” He said, returning to his desk and sitting down in his chair. He chuckled softly to himself as he took a swig of his coffee. “Soon, you won’t be talking to anyone anymore.” He said with a devilish grin. 

“Wh-wha..?” Tubbo began to speak but suddenly found it hard to. He looked down at himself and began trembling more, his heart beating rapidly in his chest and his head now starting to feel light. “I-I... Sch... Schlatt...” He whimpered, trying to sit up right in his chair. It was as if he had become extremely intoxicated all at once. As he squirmed and tried to keep his balance, he felt a pool of warmth in his lap and trickle down his legs. He blushed significantly when he realized that he had pissed his pants, involuntarily, right in front of the President. 

Schlatt watched this in amusement, relishing in the boy’s struggle to fight the potion that had been snuck into his drink. “Awww, did Tubbo have an accident?” He teased as he saw the growing wet stain on Tubbo’s pants and the puddle forming under the chair. “Maybe you should be put back in diapers, kiddo.” 

Tubbo tried to find the words to speak but just couldn’t. His mind was completely fogged over and he couldn’t string together any coherent thoughts anymore - only choppy, infantile words and sentences. His only response to this humiliation and stress was to begin crying, silently at first but quickly turning into a full on sob. 

He was scared. He felt icky and wet. He wanted some cuddles and to be clean. 

Schlatt gave a sadistic grin as he stood back up from his desk and walked around it to stand next to Tubbo. He looked down at the wriggling, sobbing boy and turned his evil smile into a sympathetic one. 

“Aww... There there, little buddy.” He said as he placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. Tubbo took a break from crying to look up at the man next to him, sniffling and hiccuping. “Let’s get you all cleaned up, hm? I bet those wet clothes feel all icky.” He said and gently lifted the boy up from his chair, holding him and not really caring if his suit got wet. “Come on, little one. Dadda’s got you now.” 

[PRESENT] 

After the boy had been dressed, Schlatt lifted him from the changing table and held him on his hip once more. “How about we get some breakfast, sound good?” He asked the boy. Tubbo nodded in return, still sucking on his binky. 

The man carried his baby to the dining room, setting him down in a high chair at the table and sitting down in an chair next to him. It was a few minutes before one of Schlatt’s henchmen came in carrying a plate and a bowl in his hands. The plate had pancakes, eggs and bacon, and the bowl contained apple sauce with just the tiniest amount of cinnamon. The henchmen sat the plate in front of Schlatt and the bowl on the tray of Tubbo’s high chair. 

After thanking and excusing him, Schlatt grabbed his fork and knife and began eating. Tubbo also began eating - but he didn’t use any silverware. He took scoopfuls of the apple mush and shoveled it into his mouth, eating exactly the way a messy baby with poor motor skills would.

Schlatt noticed this and chuckled lightly, finding the behavior amusing and adorable. ”Heheh, look at the big man trying to feed himself.” He cooed and grabbed a couple napkins and began cleaning the boy’s face, thankfully not having gotten anything on his outfit yet. Tubbo whined and tried to turn his face away, earning a tsk from the man. “Now now, let Dadda clean you up baby.” He reprimanded gently. The baby stayed still and let his caregiver take care of the mess. 

“Good boy. Here, how’s about I feed you?” He said, grabbing a spoon from his plate that he wasn’t using and dunking it into the bowl of applesauce. Tubbo smiled and nodded and opened his mouth, awaiting the spoonful of mush. Schlatt guided the spoon into the boy’s mouth, doing the classic ‘here comes the airplane’ technique complete with sound effects, much to the boy’s amusement. 

After Tubbo had eaten all of his food, Schlatt handed him a bottle of milk. The brunet gladly took it and stuck the rubber teat in his mouth and began suckling down the special milk inside. What made it special, you ask? The milk was laced with a few drops of the potion that had turned Tubbo’s mind to mush to begin with. It needed to be administered once a day in order to keep him subdued and to prevent outgrowing his headspace. But the boy didn’t know that, he didn’t even taste a difference between the special milk and regular milk. Milk was milk to him. 

By the time the baby was done with his milk, Schlatt had also finished his own food. He lifted the boy out of his high chair and sat down with him in his chair at the table, turning him around to face him and resting his chin on the man’s shoulder. Schlatt began patting the boy’s back rhythmically, hoping that he wouldn’t spit-up again like last time. Eventually the boy emitted a belch and sighed contentedly. 

The man smiled, “Good boy.” He kissed the boy’s cheek, the scratchy feeling of his facial hair against Tubbo’s soft cheek earning a giggle for the baby. 

After breakfast, it was time for Schlatt to return to his duties as President of Manberg. When they entered his office, he placed the baby down in a playpen near the desk so that Schlatt could keep an eye on him while also doing his work. 

Inside the playpen were plenty of toys for the boy to play with and occupy himself with while his Dadda did his job. Most notably, a stuffed bee plushy sat right in the center of the playpen, which Tubbo grabbed immediately upon entering and hugged tightly to his chest. Even in his infantile mindset, he loved bees. 

While the boy played, Schlatt went on with his duties. Making phone calls, filling out paperwork, making important decisions - everything that an important figure such as the President would do. Sometimes Tubbo would watch silently as his caregiver would talk on the phone or speak to someone in person, not understanding a word of it but admiring him. Whatever his Dadda did, it must have been very important. 

After a while, there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” Schlatt said, setting his paperwork aside.

In came Quackity, the vice President of Manberg. He carried a letter with him and he looked rather worried. Schlatt took note of this and sat up straight at his desk. 

“What is it?” He asked, “What news do you have?” 

“Sir, you’re not going to like this...” Quackity said as he came over to the desk and nervously handed the letter to Schlatt. The man yanked it from him his hands and brought it closer to read it, mumbling softly as he read it out loud to himself. As he finished, he growled and slammed the note down on his desk. He grabbed Quackity’s tie and pulled it so that they became face to face. 

“You tell those bastards in Pogtopia that we mean BUSINESS!” He demanded. “Tell them if they want a war, we’ll fucking give them one. And if they value their lives, they’ll back down and accept defeat.” 

Quackity trembled and looked the President in the eyes. “S-sir, they’re out numbered...” He muttered. “They may be on the opposite side but...” 

“But what?” Schlatt interrupted, pulling tighter on the boy’s tie, “You’re not going soft on me, are you?”

Quackity shook his head and gulped, “N-no sir!” 

“Good,” the man said, letting go of Quackity’s tie and shoving him back, causing him to stumble a bit. “Go do as I said then. NOW.” He ended with a growl. The beanie clad boy nodded and quickly turned his heel and practically ran out of the office, the door closing behind him. 

As Schlatt sat back down in his chair with a disgruntled sigh, he picked up on a whimpering noise at the side of him. He looked over and saw his baby clinging tightly to his bee stuffie and looking up at him with glossed over eyes and shaking lightly. Schlatt’s heart broke at the sight when he realized what he’d done. 

“Oh... baby, come here,” He spoke in a soft, gentle tone as he bent over into the playpen and lifted his boy out, sitting him down on his lap and holding him close. Tubbo instantly clung to his caregiver and sniffled, tears streaking down his cheeks. Schlatt felt horrible to letting his baby witness such an ugly scene. He rubbed circles on the boy’s back and hummed softly. ”Shhshh, it’s okay little prince... I’m sorry you had to see that. Dadda’s work gets kinda stressful sometimes.” He stroked the boy’s mop of soft brunet hair. “But I will never, ever let anything bad happen to you, little one.” 

Tubbo shyly buried his face into his caregiver’s shoulder as he was coddled and cooed to. Schlatt wondered what was the matter when he suddenly noticed a particular scent wafting toward his nose. He grimaced for a second before checking the boy’s diaper for confirmation. “Hmm, I think someone needs his diaper changed.” He commented, standing up from his chair with the boy on his hip as he carried him back to his nursery. 

Schlatt laid the boy down on the changing table and undid his overalls, pulling them down and beginning to change the boy’s diaper. He remembered the first few times he had to do this, he gagged the whole time and swore that he couldn’t do it again. But as time went on, he got used to it. Whereas most other important people would just get their henchmen to do this particular job, Schlatt preferred to do it himself. 

After the boy was clean, he was diapered and dressed once more. The man lifted the boy back up and gave him a kiss on his nose, earning a giggle from him. “Come on, champ, let’s get back to work,” He said and carried Tubbo back to the office. 

For the rest of the day, it was the same as usual. Schlatt did his work, Tubbo played in his playpen and everything else went smoothly after experiencing the incident from before. 

After it started getting dark outside, Schlatt decided to turn in for the day and return to the nursery with his baby to spend some quality time with him. Quality time meant sitting on the floor of the bedroom with Tubbo and listening attentively to his babbles and coos and playing with him. It was quite a sight to behold, such a powerful man in an expensive suit playing pattycake with a teenager in a diaper. But it was excellent bonding time and he knew it made his baby happy, and that’s all that mattered to Schlatt in the end. 

Soon, it was getting closer to bedtime. It was apparent that Tubbo was getting sleepy, taking a break from playing to occasionally yawn and rub at his eyes. Schlatt began to pick up on this and smiled a bit, pulling the boy into his lap. 

“It’s almost bedtime, sweetie.” He cooed at the boy. Tubbo instantly whined and shook his head. He always resisted bedtime at first. “Awww, no? I bet if we put some jammies on and have a baba you’ll change your mind.” The boy perked up at that. Some cuddly pajamas and warm milk did sound pretty nice. 

The man smiled and stood up with the baby, grabbing a pair of footie pajamas from the closet and bringing him to the changing table. He changed the boy into a thicker diaper meant to be worn overnight before putting the pajamas on him and zipping them up. They were dark green and had a dinosaur pattern all around it. 

After he was dressed, Schlatt carried the boy over to a rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down in it, reaching over and grabbing a bottle of milk from the side table. He checked the temperature to make sure it wasn’t too hot before gently nudging the teat into the Tubbo’s mouth. He latched on instantly and began suckling from it. Schlatt began rocking slowly back and forth in the rocking chair, humming and cooing softly to his little baby. 

“You’re Dadda’s widdle pwecious pwince, you know that?” He cooed to the boy as he drank. He wouldn’t be caught dead speaking like that in front of anyone else, but since it was just him and Tubbo, he decided to indulge in a little baby talk. It made Tubbo happy. 

The boy’s eyelids slowly lowered the more he drank from his bottle. He grew more relaxed and sleepier as he emptied his bottle, hiccuping cutely after he unlatched from the teat. Schlatt smiled and sat the boy up, patting his back until he burped again. 

“Good boy, sweetie.” He said and kissed the boy’s head. 

Tubbo smiled and cooed, looking up at his caregiver lovingly. “Dad-da.” He said, pronouncing it one syllable at a time like a baby learning to speak would do. 

This took Schlatt by surprise. It was a very pleasant surprise at that. His ‘first’ word, and it was Dadda of all things! A big grin crept into his face as he peppered the boy in kisses, Tubbo giggling and squirming happily in return. “You make Dadda so so so happy, little one!” The man said, pulling the boy into a tight hug. 

Tubbo nuzzled his face into the crook of his caregiver’s neck, cooing happily and smiling. He felt so safe and happy in his Dadda’s arms. He yawned after a moment, his sleepiness returning. 

Schlatt stood up from the rocking chair and carried him to the crib, gently laying him down. He placed the blanket over the boy and tucked him in with his bee plushy tucked in his arm, sticking his binky in his mouth. “Goodnight, baby boy. Dadda loves you.” He spoke softly and gave Tubbo one last smooch on the forehead and stroked his hair gently, watching the boy’s eyes close as he drifted off. He turned on the nightlight near the door before quietly exiting the nursery and closing the door, returning to his bedroom to get some sleep and start the next day.


End file.
